jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000 Movie
Synopsis Gwen starred at his blackened eyes. His body reeked of cologne. Yet she was attracted. She desired him. She craved. She though about a future with him. Then she looks upon his face. The scars on his chin show wounds of a fallen angel. She pulls him closer as they embrace one another. The man, Kevin, smiles. His eyes show weariness and pain. He draws away. Kevin: Don't worry Gwen. I'll always be with you. Gwen: You'll die. She tears up and her mascara begins to run. Kevin lifts her chin with his index finger and thumb. Kevin: I'll be with Max again. Maybe our son too. Gwen remembers the death of her child. He only lasted three hours. She kisses Kevin with a passion burning fiercely below the twinkling moon of a town she grew up in. Gwen: I'll always love you Kevin. I'll never love again. Kevin smiles sadly before standing up and activates a portal before walking through it. weeks earlier Chrono Spanner leaps off of a hoverboard mere seconds before it explodes. He throws his helmet off and faces off against Sunder. The bounty hunter rasps from weariness. Kenny pushes a button on his chest and the suit disappears. He slams down his Omnitrix and a metamorphisis occurs as Kenny screams out and his body explodes in a green flash into Kickin Hawk. He tackles the bounty hunter down. Sunder kicks him off before shooting three grenades at him. Kickin Hawk flies back and crashes into a wall, his arm breaking. Kenny reverts, screaming out in pain. The fire-like pain stung his arm and soon all feeling was lost. Sunder looms over the young child and pulls out a dagger. Sunder: I've always wanted to kill a Tennyson. He pulls the dagger up but his mouth opens in awe and gasps as he looks down as sees a sword, specifically Excalibur, ripped through his chest. Behind him, Kai stands, proud and regal. She crouches down and scoops her son and cradles him before she is teleported to her home. She stands firm but Ben notices and runs over, hugging his child in a bear-like fashion. Kenny cries out fromt the pain. Ben hands him back to Kai who walks off to the infirmary ward. Ben sighs and looks at his prostethic arm above his Biomnitrix then at a photo of him and Rook, his deceased partner. Ben wipes away a tear and remembers his last few moments with his partner: Explosions rock the earth. Dirt and soil shoot upward. Incursean armies of thousands of soldiers march forward. Ben, in a depressed state, hold a dying Rook in his hands. Rook coughs. His cheeks were swollen from bruises. His eyes were black. The fur was burned and scorched off. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Rook cries out. Rook: I don't want to die. He begins crying out for Rayonna. Both of his legs were broken. Gunshots lay in his ribs. Blood flows into a pool next to them. Ben's hands were smeared with blood. He cries and moans and Ben pulls out a pistol, wishing to put his friend out of misery. Rook: Ben..please...I don't want to die. I-I want to live. He cries out. Incurseans rush forward and begin to surround them. Ben hangs his head low and puts the gun to Rook's temple. Rook freezes from the cool touch of the barrel. He breathes in deeply. Rook: Thank you for service with me partner. Then Ben pulls the trigger. Blood splatters on him. He falls to the ground, crying. Incurseans surround him and cuff him. Ben turns away, unable to face his fallen brother in the photograph. Then reality struck him hard: ''The Incursean carry him onto a ship and slam him down in front of Attea. They stripped him down of weapons and bereated him, mutilated him, destroyed him. His mind gone. He be no more tamed then a wild boar. Attea laughs at the monster she created. She chops his arm with a butcher's tool before kicking him off of their ship which was already in the air. '' Ben attempts to withdrawl from the memory but he becomes overwhelmed and falls to the ground, his mind swerving. His post-traumatic stress disorder was worsensing. The scars on his thighs show proof of this.